Custom Girl
by Momochan UzumakiUchiha
Summary: Sasuke menemukan cd virtual aneh di depan rumahnya.. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?/don't like don't read!/ fic rated M pertamaku!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Chara : Sasuke,Sakura**

**Warning : Lemon! my first lemon fanfic! dari manga lagi... gomene... Miss Typo,bahasa kasar,gaje,OOC,dll**

**Summary : Sasuke menemukan cd virtual aneh di depan rumahnya.. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?**

**~ : Custom Girl : ~**

TING TONG!

"Iya tunggu!" ucap Sasuke mendengar suara bel di apartementnya

"Apa ini?" ucap Sasuke ketika melihat CD aneh di depan pintu.

"Apa salah kirim? tapi tidak ada alamat pengirim kok..." lanjutnya

"Kau bisa membuat gadis impianmu disini... kucoba ah..." ucapnya lagi

Setelah memilih baju, bentuk tubuh , dan beberapa pilihan lainnya...

"Uaaa... ada apa ini?" ucap Sasuke setelah layar komputernya bersianr terang.

"Hn? Di mana aku?" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran, 'di sini seperti di komputer' pikirnya

"Selamat datang di Custom Girl !" ucap gadis berambut pink yang datang secara tiba - tiba.

"Siapa kau?" ucapku.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, pembimbingmu di program ini,oh ya! penampilanmu bagus juga..." katanya

"Ehhhh! kenapa aku bepenampilan seperti ini?" kata Sasuke kaget karena baru menyadari bahwa dia memakai baju perempuan. Baju Maid warna baby blue dan renda- renda juga berubah,menjadi warna blondie diikat sedikit kepang dengan pita warna biru terang pula dan bando maid putih. Matanya kini bukan onyx hitam yang memukau,melainkan mata biru terang.

"Kok tanya? kan kamu sendiri yang memilih pada waktu kamu di waktu awal?" ucapnya heran

"Akhhh,tapi aku kira itu untuk cewek impianku,kenpa untukku sih? aku ini laki - laki tau!" ucapku

"Ahh, sudahlah bagaimana bila kita memulai gamenya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Game? Game ap-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena Sakura sudah mencium Sasuke.

setelah beberapa menit beradu lidah, mereka mengambil nafas.

"Apa...haahh yang kamu lakukan... haah..." ucap Sasuke yang kehabisan nafas.

"Game Start!" ucapnya lalu mengisap 'barang' kebangaan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya Sa-su-ke?" katanya.

"Sudah, aku sudah puas, aku mau pulang, daahh..." kata Sasuke santai setelah dipermainkan Sakura

"Enak saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau benar - benar klimaks!" ucapnya

"Uhuk,uhuk...Apa ini?" ucap Sasuke setelah di kelilingi asap.

"Harusnya dari pertama aku lakukan ini ya!" ucap Sakura seperti setengah mengeluh

"Ukhh.. kenapa... aku berubah jadi PEREMPUAN hah!" ucap Sasuke kesal

"Lhoo... kan kamu yang memilih pada saat permainan belom dimulai!" ucap Sakura

"Ba-bagaimana caranya kamu mengubahku?" ucap Sasuke sambil meraba - meraba 2 gunung di dadanya dan bagian bawahnya

"Gampang... aku memakai system di game ini untuk mengubahmu karena memang udah dirancang seperti ini sih... Mau kutunjukan?" ucap Sakura lagi

"Hanya tinggal bilang saja, Ukuran dada! Rata!" lanjut Sakura, seketika dada Sasuke berubah menjadi rata.

"Tapi... karena di pilihan kamu memilih cup-F, aku harus membuatnya cup-F... hihi Sasuke,atau haruskah kusebut... Satsuki-chan!" ucap Sakura lagi

"Jangan! Kembalikan aku seperti semula!" bantah Sasuke

"Maaf Satsuki... bukannya kau suda membaca aturannya?_it cannot be canceled you know _?" ucap Sakura sambil meremas - remas 2 gunung besar Satsuki

"Sudahlah! merubah tubuhku ini sudah keterlaluan!" ucap Satsuki *A/N: kita panggil Sasuke Satsuki saja ya mulai dari sini... ^^v*

"Lho? bukannya lebih memalukan jika memakai baju perempuan di tubuh laki-laki?" ucap Sakura yang ternyata sedang membuka satu persatu baju Satsuki

"Jangan disitu, hentikan!" ucap Satsuki lagi

"Oh! disini ternyata sudah basah sekali ya! baiklah,mari kita mulai Sa-tsu-ki-chan~!" ucap Sakura sambil memasuka jarinya kedalam 'lubang' Satsuki

"Ahn! oops,apakah aku yang bersuara seperti itu?" ucap Satsuki terengah-engah

"Iya Satsuki-chan.. hmm.. ternyata pilihanmu bagus juga ya... masih virgin,hihi menarik! oh! clitoris! _please let me touch that master_..." ucap Sakura

"Ahn... ahn.. Aku tidak tahan lagi..." ucap Satsuki

"Oh! terlalu cepat untuk mencapai klimaks Satsuki,kita belum sampai ke permainan utamanya!" ucap Sakura

"Pe-permainan hosh.. u-utama hosh...?" ucap Satsuki terengah-engah

"Iya! ukh,aku sudah tidak tahan! Ayolah kita mulai permainan utamanya!" ucap Sakura yang ternyata punya 'benda' laki-laki yang cukup besar

"Sa-sakura,kau laki-laki?" ucap Satsuki yang rambut blondenya tadi diikat menajadi tergerai

"Ahh.. tadikan sudah kubilang! aku bebas mengatur tubuhku maupun tubuhmu! Ah sudahlah.. sekarang.. ayo kita merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa!" ucap Sakura sambil memasukan kejantananya ke dalam liang Satsuki

"Ahn... lebih cepat,lebih cepat Sakura-chan!" ucap Satsuki memohon

"Oh! Baiklah!" ucap Sakura yang mempercepat gerakannya memasukan kejantananya ke liang Satsuki

"Ahn! aku sudah klimaks! Sakura!" ucap Satsuki lagi

"Baiklah! ayo kita keluarkan bersama-sama!" ucap Sakura. Setelah itu mereka mengeluarkan cairannya bersma-sma

"Hahh,hahh,hahh...sudah... cukup.." ucap Satsuki yang kecapaian

"Eits! tunggu dulu! kan kamu memilih pilihan vibrator di sini!" ucap Sakura

"Ja-janga-Ahn!" ucapan Satsuki terputus karena Sakura sudah memasukan vibrator itu kedalam liang Satsuki

"Hm.. kita mulai dari kekuatan sedang..." ucap Sakura sambil menyetel vibrator itu

"Ahn! hahh,hahh... cu-cukup!" ucap Satsuki

"Ehh? tambah lagi! ok!" ucap Sakura sambil menaikan getaran pada vibrator

'Gawat! kalau begini aku bisa kehilangan pengendalian diri! tahan Satsuki! tapi rasanya nikmat seakan di surga!' batin Satsuki

"Selanjutmya apa ya? ya ampun Satsuki-chan! kau memilh ?_anal sex_ juga? baiklah! siap!" ucap Sakura sambil menungingkan bokong Satsuki sampai terlihat lubang anusnya

"Ma-masukan Sakura! buat aku merasa puas!" ucap Satsuki

"Baiklah!" ucap Sakura sembari menasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang anus Satsuki

"Ahn! lebih dalam!" ucap Satsuki

"Ok! Akh! aku mau klimaks lagi! ucap Sakura

"A-aku juga! a-ayo kita klimaks di dalam liangku!" ucap Satsuki

"Ok!" ucap Sakura melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang anus dan kembali ke liang Satsuki

"A-ayo! Ahn!" ucap Satsuki yang merasakan sperma Sakura mengalir di dalam tubuhnya

"Apakah kau siap melahirkan anak kita Satsuki?" ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai

"Kapanpun aku siap!" ucap Satsuki yang sudah kehilangan pendendalian dirinya

"Hm.. ini yang terakhir! hoho, _blowjob_!" ucap Sakura bersemangat

"Ayo Sakura.. lakukanlah!" ucap Satsuki. Segera saja Sakura menyelipkan kejantanannya ke sela-sela dada Satsuki yang besar,dan segeralah Satsuki mengulum dan menjilatinya

"Terus Satsuki! ah! aku mau klimaks,pastikan kamu menelan semua cairanku ya Satsuki!" ucap Sakura. Benar saja,beberapa saat kemudian Sakura klimaks. Dan Satsuki menelan semua cairannya

"Kau hebat Satsuki!" aku bangga padamu!" ucap Sakura bersemangat

"Mulai sekarang kau akan jadi patnerku! menjadi _custom girl _juga! maukah kau! kita bisa mempermainkan orang-orang bersama-sama!" lanjut Sakura antusias

"Tentu!" ucap Satsuki

**_OWARI?_**

**maaf pendek minna! gomene! ini fic ocha sebelum maut menjemput! (alias ulangan umum)**

**Arigato yang udah baca ! apalagi review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign, Ocha-chan**


End file.
